Open Your Eyes
by Charlee B
Summary: Sequel to 'Strange New Faces'. Now that Meghan knows Miley's secret and Miley and Lily have made up, what could this mean for Lily and Jackson? And is there more than friendship between Meghan and Oliver? Lackson, Niley, Meghan/Oliver.
1. I : The Truth Is Out There

**Hey guys! So here it is, the sequel to 'Strange New Faces', 'Open Your Eyes'! I know the summary is dumb, but if you read SNF, then you know exactly what this one's about. If you didn't read it, then go do that right now, cuz you'll be seriously confused if not! Pleeease review, cuz tomorrow's my birthday, and it would really make my sweet sixteen even sweeter if I got some reviews! So here we go!**

* * *

_"The truth is what we need, it is the end of mystery _

_You know the truth will set you free."_

I

The Truth Is Out There

"Miley, _you're_ Hannah Montana?" Meghan exclaimed.

"Umm...," Miley said, still in shock.

"I cannot believe this!" Meghan said.

"Are...are you mad?" Miley asked nervously.

"Mad?!" Meghan said. "Why would I be mad?"

"Cause you told her the truth about you but she totally lied right to your face," Oliver said. "On several occasions."

"Thank you, Oliver," Miley said through gritted teeth.

"Well," Meghan said. "He does make a good point. But it's okay."

"Really?" Miley said, sitting down on the sofa.

"Of course," Meghan said. "I mean, the less people who know, the less chances there are of it getting out, right?"

"You know what," Robbie Ray said. "I think I'm gonna go take a bath." He quickly went upstairs.

"So you're not mad?" Oliver asked.

"No," Meghan said. "Now that I think about it, it makes a lot of sense. I'm feel kinda silly for not connecting the dots. It must've been annoying though, having to hear all of my stories twice, huh?"

"No...," Miley said, smiling.

"So if you're Hannah," Meghan said. "That makes you..." She turned to Oliver. "Mike Stanley III?"

"Guilty as charged," Oliver said.

"And Lily's...," Meghan began.

"Lola Luftnagle," Miley finished, nodding.

"What I don't get, though," Meghan said to Oliver. "Is why you acted all different when you were Mike. He was really...special."

"I thought you'd think I was cool," Oliver confessed.

"Mike Stanley is so not cool," Meghan said. "But Oliver Oken totally is."

"Thanks," Oliver said, blushing.

"Well," Miley said. "I feel a lot better now that you know."

"I'm glad you do," Meghan said. "This really explains the comment about Nick Jonas, though."

"Yeah," Miley said, sighing. "He is _sooo_ cute!"

"Can't argue with you there," Meghan said, grinning. The girls giggled.

"Um," Oliver said. "Could we keep the chick chat to a minimum, please?"

Meghan and Miley both rolled their eyes. "Do you guys wanna go hang out at my house now?" Meghan asked.

"Um, you think your mom will be okay with that?" Oliver asked, his voice laced with fear.

"She's out with my aunt," Meghan said. "She won't be back for a while."

"Oooh," Miley said mockingly. "Is Ollie afraid of the big bad ex-Broadway star?"

"N-no," Oliver said, puffing out his chest. "I just want to respect her, uh, personal space and, uh, stuff."

"Sure," Meghan said, grinning.

* * *

"Wow," Lily said as she and Jackson left the movie theatre. "That was a _horrible _movie."

"I know," Jackson said, laughing. "James Bodego _cannot _act for his life."

"You wanna go down to the beach?" Lily asked.

"Sure," Jackson replied. They walked down to the beach and sat down on the sand.

"I'm really sorry for the way I acted this past week," Jackson said.

"It's okay," Lily said, smiling warmly. "You were just trying to get Miley to talk to me again."

"Yeah," Jackson said. "But Meghan seemed to fix that pretty well."

"She kinda rocks that way, eh?" Lily said.

"Definitely," Jackson said, nodding in agreement. "You know, I gotta be honest. I really missed you this week."

Lily blushed. "Me too."

"It's just so weird," Jackson said. "We've known each other so long, but we never really _knew_ each other, you know?"

"Yeah," Lily said, nodding. "To think I used to hate Meghan; but if it hadn't been for her, none of this would have happened."

"Kinda puts a whole knew meaning on everything happens for a reason, eh?" Jackson said.

"Absolutely," Lily replied. "I just hope Miley's going to be okay with all this."

"Does it really matter?" Jackson asked.

"Of course it does," Lily said.

"So you wouldn't want to be friends if Miley wasn't okay with it?" Jackson asked, concerned.

"I would _want _to," Lily said. "But I don't know if I could, you know?"

"Yeah," Jackson said. "Sometimes you've got to hide what you really feel when you're afraid what someone might think."

"Exactly," Lily said. "Sometimes, you get confused about what you're feeling, but you're too afraid things would get worse if you told somebody."

"Yeah," Jackson said, leaning closer to Lily. "It's like, you want to follow your heart, but you don't want to ruin something for somebody else."

"Uh huh," Lily said, nodding. "But it's not really your fault. It's like all these feelings came out of nowhere."

"And you're not really sure what to do with them," Jackson said, bringing himself closer to Lily.

"Exactly," Lily said, also inching closer to Jackson. "Life is weird that way, huh?"

"Absolutely," Jackson said, leaning forward, so that his and Lily's noses were touching. They closed their eyes, their lips about to touch, when Lily's phone rung out into a chorus of 'Nobody's Perfect'. She pulled away from Jackson, took out her phone and flipped it open. "Hey Dad," she said. "I'm out. Yes, I'll be home in time for 'Are You Dumber Than A Dog?'. Don't worry. I'm leaving right now, okay? Bye." She closed her phone. "Sorry, Jackson. I gotta go. See you at school?"

"Sure," Jackson said as Lily got up and walked away. "See ya." He was grinning ear to ear.


	2. II: Open Your Heart To Me

_"Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have."_

II

Open Your Heart To Me

"Hey Jackson," Meghan said, sitting down on a stool at Rico's. "How's it going?"

"Not bad," Jackson said, smiling. "Nice disguise."

Meghan was wearing short blond wig under a very big pink beach hat, which matched her pink polka-doted sundress. "Thanks," Meghan said, readjusting her hat.

"It seems like everytime I see you, you've got a new hair colour," Jackson said. "Where are you getting all these new do's?"

"Your buddy Lily," Meghan replied. "From her Lola collection."

"What about me?" Lily said, coming up behind Meghan and taking a seat next to her. "I heard my name!"

"We're just talking about your various wigs that I keep borrowing," Meghan said, gesturing to her blond bob.

"And not returning!" Lily said. "I need the purple one for the outdoor music festival tonight!"

"Don't worry," Meghan said, smiling. "I'll bring it by Miley's before we leave."

"You gonna come, Jay?" Lily asked Jackson.

"I don't know," Jackson said.

"Come on," Lily said pleading and batting her eyelashes. "It won't be as fun with out you!" Meghan nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Jackson replied, raising his arms in defeat.

Lily pumped her fist in victory. "So what are you going to wear, Meg?" Lily asked.

"I'm thinking that purple sequined dress," Meghan said. "You know the one I got that time at--"

"Oh yeah!" Lily said. "I love that dress! You should wear it with those shoes from the place--"

"Oh! Great idea!" Meghan replied enthusiastically. "They'll go great with the dress!"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Oh great," Jackson said. "Not another one."

"What?" Meghan asked.

"I can barely understand when Lily and Miley have a conversation," Jackson replied. "Now you too!"

"It's not our fault you don't speak girl," Lily said jokingly, sticking out her tongue at Jackson. He stuck his out back at her. They both laughed.

Meghan raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well anyway," Lily said, getting up. "I gotta go help my dad do the laundry. He's tired of his underwear turning pink."

"Later skater," Jackson said, waving.

"Bye, guy!" Lily said, disappearing off towards the street.

Meghan stared blankly at Jackson, her eyebrow still raised. "What?" Jackson asked innocently.

"Oh please," Meghan said, folding her arms. " 'Later skater'? 'Bye guy'? And all that tongue?"

Jackson blushed. "Not _that _kind of tongue, you dope. You know what I mean. Unless there _has_ been that kind of tongue."

"You're crazy," Jackson said, blushing even more.

"I may have only recently acquired real social skills," Meghan said. "But I'm not blind, nor deaf, nor stupid."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jackson said, looking down and scrubbing the bar top.

"Do you seriously think I'm gonna buy that bull?" Meghan said. "I'm insulted that you think I'm that dumb. You _sooo _like Lily and we both know it."

"That's just...pshhh...," Jackson said, scrubbing the table even harder.

"Then explain why you're sandblasting the table," Meghan said.

"Rico likes it clean," Jackson retorted.

"Trust me, you've scrubbed that thing so clean you could have open-heart surgery on it," Meghan said. "Why won't you admit to me you like Lily?"

"No offense," Jackson said. "But we're not friends. I've only really known you like a week."

"If Miley can trust me with her secret," Meghan said. "Why can't you?"

"Fine," Jackson said. "If you're going to be so annoyingly persistant about it...I like Lily, okay?"

"Yes!" Meghan yelled, raising her arms in the air. "I knew it!"

"Shh!" Jackson said. People were now staring at Meghan. "People are staring!"

"Oh no!" Meghan whispered, worried. "Did they recognize me?"

"No," Jackson said. "But with that big ol' voice of yours, someone might."

"Right," Meghan said. "So why haven't you asked Lily out yet?"

"What?" Jackson said.

"Do you think I didn't see through that clever ploy to change the subject?" Meghan said, grinning.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "I shoulda known."

"So?" Meghan said. "Why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"It's...complicated," Jackson said.

"Not really," Meghan said, placing her hands on the bar. "Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, so boy asks girl out. And they live happily ever after. The end."

"You forgot the part where girl is boy's sister's best friend," Jackson said, putting down his dishrag.

"We've already been through this," Meghan said. "Remember? Ollie and I organised a whole intervention about that last week."

"Yeah," Jackson said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Miley has no problem with me being friends with Lily, but I'm not sure how she'd react if she knew I was in love with her."

"In _love_?" Meghan said, eyes bulging.

"Yeah," Jackson said, nodding as though this was news to him as well.

"Wow," Meghan said. "I need some water."

"Here," Jackson said, placing a cold bottle of water in front of her. Meghan opened it and drank. "Oh man," Jackson said. "You're freaking out more than I am, and this isn't even about you. Remind me to warn the guy who's gonna say that to you."

"Sorry," Meghan said. "It's just...I've never really seen love up close before."

"I'm glad I can help, Aquamarine," Jackson said, grinning. "Wait...you've never known anyone who's been in love before? What about your parents?"

"They've been fighting for as long as I can remember," Meghan said sadly. "I must look so pathetic to you right now."

"No," Jackson said. "I'm more pathetic than you. I won't tell the girl I love how I feel because I'm afraid of my little sister."

Meghan forced a laugh. "Well," she said. "I guess we both got stuff to get over, eh?"

* * *

"How do I look?" Hannah asked, pulling on the hem of her gold tunic.

"Great," Meghan replied. "The same as the other eighty-four times you asked me on the ride over here."

"Don't forget the thirty-seven times at her house," Lola added.

"And the twenty-eight times during the _three hours_ it took her to get ready," Oliver said, bored.

"Okay, okay," Miley said. "I get it."

"Is she always like this before a big night?" Jackson asked.

"No," Meghan said, grinning. "But of course, _Nick Jonas_ is not at every big night."

Miley blushed. "Shut up," she said.

"Nick Jonas is here?" Oliver asked. "Just him, then?"

"No," Lola replied. "All the Jonas Brothers are here."

"Oh, joy," Oliver said sarcastically.

"What's your deal with them anyway?" Meghan asked.

"I don't think it's with _all _of them," Miley said, smiling.

"Maybe just _one _of them," Lily added, also smiling.

"Pshhh," Oliver said.

"What?" Meghan said, confused. Before Miley or Lily could voice their theories, the Jonas Brothers themselves walked from the stage, fresh from sound check.

"Hey ladies!" Kevin called out, waving at Hannah and Meghan.

"Hey Kevin," Meghan said, waving back as the boys approached.

"How's it going?" Joe asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Great," Meghan said, smiling. "You?"

"Much better now," Joe said flirtatiously.

"Well, as long as everyone's good," Oliver said sarcastically, glaring at Joe.

"Did sound check go well?" Hannah asked, ignoring Oliver's comment.

"Great," Joe replied.

"Awesome," Kevin added.

"Pretty," Nick said, his eyes glued on Hannah. "I mean...good...you know, they checked the sound...that's why it's called a..."

"Okay Nick," Kevin said, nudging his brother. "Don't hurt yourself, now."

"Shut up," Nick said, blushing.

"It's okay," Hannah said, batting her eyelashes. "I know what you mean."

"Really?" Nick said.

"Yeah," Hannah said.

"Cool," Nick said.

"Uh huh," Hannah replied.

"Yeah," Nick said.

"Okay," Hannah replied, her eyes glazed over in a dreamy-like way.

"Yup," Nick said.

"Great," Meghan said. "I hate to put an end to this insightful conversation, but it's your turn to go to sound check, Hannah."

"Right," Hannah said, her face turning scarlet.

"Bye," Lola said, grinning.

"Bye guys," Hannah said, walking backwards, her eyes still on Nick.

"Bye!" Nick said, waving enthusiastically. Hannah waved back, but then suddenly fell backwards as she walked into a speaker.

"I'm okay!"


	3. III: A Helping Hand

_"I'll be right here when you need me  
Anytime just keep believin'  
And I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here."_

III

A Helping Hand

Miley opened her eyes to a bedroom filled with sunlight. She looked over at her alarm clock. It was eleven-thirty. She threw off her covers, got out of her warm bed and opened the half-closed curtains. Miley squinted as her eyes adjusted to the bright light, taking in the warm feeling of the sunbeams on her cheeks.

Last night had been amazing. Miley had had so much fun with Lily and Oliver and Meghan, heck, even with Jackson. She had noticed how much nicer and more pleasant Jackson was when Lily was around. It was a really nice change. Even though she had had trouble with the idea of the two of them, she had to admit she did like Lily's Jackson better than the annoying and obnoxious Jackson she was used to. Miley had also noticed that Lily seem to focus most of her attention on Jackson. Lily hadn't even reacted when one of the Cheetah Girls' really cute backup dancers flirted with her. Could there be something more than Miley knew between Jackson and Lily? Miley wasn't sure she could handle that.

Seeing Nick again was great too. He was so cute. Once he got over his shyness, Hannah realized how funny he was too. She loved performing with him. He was a great musician. Miley loved how they both had such a deep passion for music. Nick was definitely the perfect guy for Miley _and_ Hannah.

Miley threw on her bathrobe and walked to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Meghan, pulling a rack of muffins out of the Stewarts' oven. "Morning, lazy bones," Meghan said, placing the rack on the counter top. "Have a late night?"

"You should know," Miley said, sitting down at the counter. "You went home just as late as me. How is it that you're already awake and at my house making muffins? And what's wrong with the oven at your house?"

"I don't sleep much," Meghan replied matter-of-factly. "My mother always told sleep is unproductive, and I guess it kinda stuck on me. And I can't make muffins at my house, because my mother is on her all-organic, low-fat, low-sodium Northwest Shore Diet. I've had to sneak food into my closet for the past three weeks."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I like you, Meghan?" Robby Ray said, reaching for the tray of steaming hot muffins. Meghan grabbed a wooden spoon of the counter and smacked his hand away before he could grab a muffin.

"Don't even think about it, Mr. S!" Meghan said, placing her hands on her hips. "They've got to cool for ten minutes before you can eat them!"

Robby Ray sulked and went upstairs. "So," Meghan asked, pouring Miley a glass of orange juice. "Did you have a good time last night?"

"You're darn tootin' I did!" Miley exclaimed happily, reaching for the glass of OJ.

"I noticed," Meghan said. "I also noticed that you seemed to enjoy a certain fro bro's attention too." She winked at Miley.

"Yeah," Miley said dreamily. "Isn't he the cutest?"

"He is pretty cute," Meghan said, nodding in agreement.

"I hope you ladies are talking about me," Oliver said, walking into the Stewarts' house.

"In your dreams," Meghan said jokingly, as Mileyrolled her eyes. "Do you not knock?" (A/N: Does anybody else notice how Oliver never knocks on the show, he just walks right in?)

"Sorry," Oliver said, walking to the kitchen. "I smelled muffins."

"All the way from your house?" Miley said, raising an eyebrow.

"I have a very hightened sense of smell," Oliver said, grabbing a muffin so fast that Meghan didn't have to smack him with the spoon before he shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

"Probably 'cause of his freaky unevenly sized nostrils," Miley whispered to Meghan, who giggled.

"I sherb dap," Oliver said, his mouth buldging with blueberry muffin.

"What?" Meghan asked.

"I said," Oliver said, reaching for another muffin. "I heard that."

Meghan was, unfortunately for Oliver, faster this time and her spoon landed with a loud thud on the back of his unsuspecting hand. "Ow!" Oliver yelled.

"You're supposed to wait til they're cool!" Meghan said, grabbing the tray of muffins of the counter.

"Well excuse me," Oliver said sarcastically. "I had breakfast over an hour ago! I'm starving!"

"What did you have?" Miley asked.

"Three eggs, sunnyside-up, four slices of Canadian bacon, a bowl of Mini-Wheats, six slices of toast and some of my mom's homemade jerky," Oliver replied, rubbing his stomach happily.

"And you can still shove food down your throat faster than Uncle Earl chasing after a rogue dumpling on Thanksgiving, after all that?" Miley said. "Pig."

"Well," Oliver said. "We can't all be eating breakfast at a quarter to twelve, now can we?"

"I had a hectic night, okay?" Miley retorted.

"Oh yeah," Meghan said. " 'Cause flirting with Nick Jonas is such an exhausting and trying activity."

"Oh, shut it," Miley said, blushing. "I wouldn't talk if I were you."

"Whatever do you mean, Ms Stewart?" Meghan asked playfully.

"Oh, come on," Miley said, folding her arms. "Joe spent the entire night hitting on you!"

"Really?" Meghan said innocently. "I hadn't noticed."

"I'm sure you didn't," Miley said sarcastically.

"A little offensive, isn't he, that Joe Jonas?" Oliver said, his eyes narrowing. "I mean, you're not a piece of meat, you're a human being."

"That's a little much, don't you think?" Meghan said. "He knows that we're just friends. He's just goofing around."

"Yeah, Oliver," Miley said, grinning. "No need to get so worked up."

"I'm not," Oliver said defensively. "I'm just calling 'em like I see 'em."

"And I appreciate that," Meghan said, putting her hand on Oliver's shoulder. "But I'm a big girl and I can watch myself. You're acting like you're my big brother." She smiled.

"B-but don't think of me as your brother," Oliver quickly said.

"Sure," Meghan replied awkwardly. "Okay guys, the muffins are rea--" Before she could finish her sentence, Robby Ray and Jackson ran into the room, joining Oliver in a dash for the muffins. Meghan looked down to an empty tray in her hands. "--dy."

"Boys," Miley said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

The sun kissed the ocean's surface as Meghan walked down the beach. It was so peaceful, so serene. No crazed fans, no crazed mother, just the sound sounds of the ocean hitting the surf. The cool evening breeze whipped her wig-free hair about, making her feel free and calm. This part of the beach was so remote, Meghan was sure no one would find her here. She was free to look like herself, no disguise needed. As much as she loved being a pop star, it felt nice to be able to hang back once in awhile. That's why she loved being with Miley, Lily and Oliver. She could really be herself around them. They gave her a chance to do things that she always wanted to do. Things her mother said were for 'normal people'. And if her mother got her way, 'normal' was something Meghan was never going to be. Who was she kidding? Of course her mother would get her way. She always did. Meghan didn't even have the courage to defend Oliver when Madeleine picked on him last week. How could Meghan make her understand? How could she get her mother to see that this is where she wanted to be? Here, in this place, with her friends?

Meghan suddenly heard footsteps a couple of feet away. She whipped around, looking frantically for the source of the noise. She hid herself behind a tree as the footsteps drew closer and closer.

"Hello?" came a familiar voice. "Who's there?"

Meghan looked up and saw Lily standing on the surf, curiously looking around. "Lily?"

"Meghan?" Lily replied, looking confused. "What are you doing behind that tree?"

"Oh," Meghan said, emerging from her hiding place. "I thought maybe...it was...you know...somebody that's not...you."

"Right," Lily said, nodding. "So what brings you out here?"

"I just needed some time to...think," Meghan replied. "You?"

"The same, I guess," Lily said. "I've kinda always liked this little spot. It's so..."

"Far?" Meghan offered. The girls laughed.

"That's definitely true," Lily admitted. "I like it 'cause it makes me feel like I'm in a different world, you know. Like I'm away from the rest of my life."

"It being so far probably plays a factor in that feeling," Meghan joked. "But seriously, I get what you're saying. It's like being in a world where the only things that exists are the surf and your thoughts, you know?"

"Yeah," Lily said. "I came here a lot when my parents were getting divorced."

"I came here before they got divorced," Meghan admitted. "Hoping that they would."

"So what brings you out here tonight?" Lily asked kindly.

"My mom," Meghan said, walking towards the ocean. "She hasn't been all that excited about my new life. You know, with you and Miles and Ollie."

"How's that?" Lily asked, following Meghan.

"She has my whole life planned out for me," Meghan replied, sitting down in the shallow water. "And having friends who aren't rich and/or famous isn't in there."

"Well," Lily said, sitting down next to her. "It's your life, right? You have the right to be with whoever you want to be with."

"I wish it was that simple," Meghan said, running her fingers through the wet sand.

"Then make it that simple," Lily said, as the water tumbled onto the girls' bare legs. "Tell your mom how you really feel. The next time she tries to tell you how to live, take control of your own life."

"I...," Meghan replied, looking out to the ocean. "I don't know."

"Okay," Lily said. "Just think about it, okay?"

"Okay," Meghan replied, nodding. "So what brings _you _out here?"

"I've been...," Lily said hesitantly. "Having these weird feelings lately."

"About Jackson?" Meghan asked.

"How did you know?" Lily asked, her eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. "Is it that obvious?"

"No, no," Meghan quickly replied. "Well...sort of...kinda...yeah...a lot."

"Oh man," Lily said, burying her face in her hands. "I feel so stupid."

"Don't," Meghan said, putting her arm around her friend. "I'm sure nobody else even noticed."

"Really?" Lily said, raising her head. "Not even Miley? Or Jackson?"

"I don't think so," Meghan lied. "And even if they did...what would it change?"

"I don't want Miley to get mad," Lily said. "And I don't want Jackson to think...I'm dumb or something."

"Hey," Meghan said, squeezing Lily with one arm. "Nobody is going to get mad. And nobody thinks you're dumb. You're a cool, smart, pretty and unique girl. And don't let anybody ever tell you different."

"Thanks," Lily replied. "I've got to admit something. I used to hate you before. You know, when you wre hanging out with Hannah so much. But I'm really glad I got to know you as Lily, not just as Lola. You're a great friend, Meg."

"Thanks," Meghan replied, smiling. "That's the nicest thing anybody's ever said to me."

* * *

**Alrighty then! So there's chapter 3! I decided that Meghan is really an important character in this story, and that she's really officially part of the 'cast', so that's why the second part of the chapter was sort of her POV. Expect more of that in chapters to come. Let me know what you think of that by pushing that gorgeous purple-ish button down there and writing a little somethin' somethin'! **

**Peace & Love,**

**Charlee B.**


	4. IV: Speak Up

**Heyy buddies! Just a quick note to thank all of you readers. You guys really make my day! Feel free to tell your friends about my story so that we can share the love! And also, prettty pretty pleeeeeeeeeeeease review! Cuz when I see all the reviews everybody else is getting, it makes me jealous. And I'd like to live a rather jealousy-free life, so please revieeeeeeew!**

* * *

_"They tell you a good girl is quiet  
And that you should never ask why  
Cause it only makes it harder to fit in." _

IV

Speak Up

"And we're back, on _Wake Up, It's Wendy!_!!" Wendy yelled, making Hannah and Meghan wince. "We're here with two super dooper awesome crazy cool popstars, and BFFs, Meghan Hollaway and Hannah Montana! We are, yes we are!"

Meghan and Hannah both smiled and waved at the cameras and the _Wake Up, It's Wendy! _studio audience. "So girlies," Wendy asked, her eyes bulging. "You two have really been burning up the pop scene, haven't you?!"

"I guess you could say that," Meghan replied, nodding awkwardly.

"Now, come on!" Wendy said loudly, grinning. "Don't be modest, girlfriend! You gal pals are a force to be reckoned with! Did you see the reviews for the outdoor music festival from last week? _The Malibu Beat _said you two and the Jo Bros rocked the house down! Or should I say, the sky down!"

"It _was _a really great show," Hannah admitted.

"And those Jonas Brothers are a blast to work with!" Meghan said, getting more comfortable.

"And they're just _adorable_, aren't they?!" Wendy said, nodding like a chicken.

Hannah and Meghan looked over at each other. "Yeah," they replied in unison.

"Well, Meghan," Wendy said, leaning in towards the raven-haired popstar. "We haven't heard any new tracks from you in a while! Is there a new CD in the works?!"

"Well...," Meghan said.

"Tell us!" Wendy shouted. "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" Soon, the whole studio was booming with a chorus of _Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! _.

"Okay, okay," Meghan said, smiling. "I am definitely going to be going back into the studio to record some new tracks very soon."

"Yay!" Wendy said, clapping, as the audience joined in. "Can we expect maybe a duet or two with a certain blond phenom?!" Wendy not-so-subtly glanced over at Hannah.

"I hope so," Meghan replied, patting Hannah's arm.

"What kind of style will it be?!" Wendy asked.

"I'm hoping to mix things up a bit," Meghan replied. "I'd like to maybe put some of my own songs for my sophmore album. I think this one will be more 'me', than the first one."

"Ohhh," Wendy said excitingly. "Well, that's all the time we have for today, people! Thanks to my two favourite teen scene queens, Meghan Hollaway and Hannah Montana! We're gonna see you tomorrow, when your alarm clocks will ring and say 'Wake Up, It's Wendy!'!!"

"It's was so nice to talk to you girls!" Wendy said, getting. "It was, it was, it really was!" She gave each girl a hug and walked off to her dressing room.

"Wow," Meghan said, dumbfounded. "You weren't kidding about her."

"Told you," Hannah replied, laughing.

"You were great, bud," Robbie Ray said, coming over to see the girls. "You too, Meghan."

"Thanks, Daddy," Hannah replied.

"Yeah, thanks, Mr. Stewart," Meghan said, nodding.

"There you are, darling!" Meghan's mother said, walking across the set.

"Hey, Mom," Meghan said. "What'd you think?"

"Well," Madeleine said, crossing her arms. "I was wondering why you didn't wear the outfit I bought you in New York last week, instead of..._that._" She pointed at Meghan's clothing, her nose turned up in disgust. Meghan looked down at her homemade painted skinny-legged pants and white baby-doll camisole. She blushed.

"Well...I...," Meghan said.

"And what was that nonsense about 'maybe putting some of my own songs'?" Madeleine asked. "That was not in the previously discussed outline for your next album."

"I just thought...," Meghan said.

"We've been through this a hundred times, Meghan," Madeleine continued. "Nobody wants to hear songs written by a 15 year old girl. When you're older, we can discuss the possibility, alright?"

"Right," Meghan said, looking down at her feet.

"Now," Madeleine said. "I've got a luncheon with the girls from the country club. Do me a favor and change before you leave, okay sweetie?"

She kissed Meghan on both cheeks and stormed off towards the door. "I'm going to go get the car, bud," Robbie Ray said, as he too walked away, in the opposing direction.

"What was that?" Hannah asked Meghan, once the two were alone on the set.

"What?" Meghan replied sheepishly.

"Why didn't you stand up to her?" Hannah asked.

"I...," Meghan said, walking off the set. "You know what she's like."

"Yeah," Hannah said following her friend. "And I know what you're like. You never let people push you around like that."

"She's my mom, Mi--Hannah," Meghan said.

"So?" Hannah asked.

"You don't get it, okay?" Meghan said angrily.

"Right," Hannah said. "Cause I don't have a mom."

"I didn't mean it like that," Meghan said. "It's just...she's my manager, and my mom. If I stick up for myself, and then she hates me, what will I have left?"

Before Hannah could offer some words of wisdom, Lily and Oliver appeared next to the girls. "You guys rocked!" Lily said, patting her pink hair.

"Totally!" Oliver agreed, nodding.

"How about we all go to my house for lunch?" Miley offered.

"Sounds great," Meghan said. "I just gotta...change first."

* * *

"I cannot believe you two," Lily said.

"What?" Meghan and Oliver replied together, polishing off the rest of their lunch.

"You put roast beef, peanut butter, nacho cheese, pickles and pineapple in a sandwich," Miley said.

"And actually _ate_ it!" Lily said, sticking out her tongue.

"It all goes in the same place!" Oliver replied.

"True that," Meghan said, reaching for the jug of lemonade in front of her and pouring herself a glass.

"You guys are so gross," Miley said, clearing the used plates into the dishwasher.

"But you love us anyway," Meghan said, batting her eyelashes.

"Did I miss lunch?" Jackson asked, walking into the house.

"Almost," Lily replied.

"Rico refused to let me leave until I counted every single napkin and straw!" Jackson explained, grabbing two slices of bread out of the fridge. "I'm telling you, that kid is pure evil!"

"Tell me something I don't know," Miley said, handing her brother the roast beef and mustard.

"Remember the time made you pretend to be his girlfriend because he knew your secret?" Lily asked.

"Rico knows you're Hannah Montana?" Meghan exclaimed, shocked.

"No," Oliver replied. "He knows she brought her teddy bear to her first day of high school."

Meghan laughed. "Come on," Miley said, getting up from her seat. "Let's go down to the beach."

"I'm not done eating," Lily said, taking a bite of her sandwich. "I'll catch up wichu guys laber."

"Okay, bye then," Miley said, as she, Oliver and Meghan walked towards the patio door. "Don't forget your hat, Meg." She grabbed a baseball cap from the table.

"Bye you two," Meghan said, subtly nodding towards Lily's turned back and winking at Jackson.

"Pass the lemonade, please," Lily said to Jackson, who picked up the jug and poured some into Lily's empty cup.

"Thanks," Lily said, smiling.

"No problem," Jackson said, grinning back.

"So what've you been up to lately?" Lily asked, starting a casual conversation.

"Oh, nothing much," Jackson said. "Working, surfing...school."

"Cool," Lily said. "Me too. I mean, except for the working, 'cause you know, I don't have a job."

"Right," Jackson replied.

_Go for it, Jackson_, a voice (which sounded oddly like Meghan) in Jackson's head said.

What if she says no?

_She won't, trust me._

Trust you? You're just a voice in my head!

_A voice who's right!_

Stop it!

_Not until you ask her out, you nub!_

"No!" Jackson said.

"What?" Lily asked, confused.

"I said that last part out loud, didn't I," Jackson said, embarrassed.

"Yeah," Lily said, raising an eyebrow.

_Just do it all ready! _"Fine," Jackson said. "Hey Lily?"

"Yeah?" Lily asked.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," Jackson said nervously.

"Oh yeah?" Lily said, trying to hide her excitement.

"I really like all the time we've been spending together," Jackson said.

"Really?" Lily said, leaning forward and nearly falling off her seat. "Me too."

"And I was just wondering...," Jackson said, stuttering. "If you...you maybe...if you want...?"

"Yes?" Lily said.

"...Pass me the chips?" Jackson asked.

"Right," Lily said, making no effort to hide her disappointment, as she grabbed the bag of chips and handed it to Jackson.


	5. V: A Feeling Like This

_"You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast."_

V

A Feeling Like This

Lily leaned against the stairs and looked around. This was her first party as Lily, and not as Lola, and she was surprisingly nervous. Meghan wanted her friends to come to her mom's party as themselves, but since Hannah Montana had been invited personally by Madeleine, only Oliver and Lily came disguise-free. Lily glanced over at Oliver, who was glaring jealously towards the entrance. Lily followed his gaze and rolled her eyes. Meghan and Hannah were still talking to the Jonas Brothers, and Meghan & Joe were laughing quite a bit.

"Glaring won't make him less cute or funny, you know," Lily said.

"Shh," Oliver said, raising his hand. "I'm trying to hear what he's saying."

"From across a crowded room?" Lily said, once again rolling her eyes at his silly boy-like tendencies.

"Yes," Oliver said sarcastically. "Now put a cork in it."

"Give it a rest, Oaken," Lily said. "You're wasting your time."

"Fine," Oliver said, finally breaking eye contact and grabbing an hors-d'oeuvre from a passing waiter. "What's he got that I don't, anyway?"

"Well, let's see," Lily said, putting her hand to her chin and pretending to think hard. "He's cute, he's funny, he's older...and, well, he happens to be in one of the hottest acts around. Plus, he's soooo cute."

"You already said that last bit," Oliver said, angrily. "I'm funny, though, right? And cute?"

"Umm," Lily said, looking at her feet. "Sure, why not?"

"Girls are complicated," Oliver said, sighing.

"_We're _complicated?" Lily said defensively. "Oh, please. Boys are much more complicated than girls."

"No," Oliver said. "Not really."

"Oh yeah?" Lily said, frustrated. "Well, when a girl likes a guy, or at least you think they like a guy, they don't make it look like they're about to ask you to be their girlfriend--I mean boyfriend--then ask you to pass the chips! Would you do that to a girl, eh, buster?" She viciously grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"No," Oliver replied, wincing, as Lily released him from her death grip. "I would ask her to be my girlfriend, then ask her to pass the chips."

Lily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms angrily. "I take it we're not talking about me anymore, are we?" Oliver asked.

"It's just...nothing," Lily said.

"Fine," Oliver said, raising his arms in defeat.

"That's it?" Lily said, surprised.

"What's it?"

"You're not gonna try to force it out of me?" Lily asked. "You're not gonna beg and plead and tell me it'll make me feel better to talk about it?"

"Do I look like a girl to you?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

"No comment," Lily said mockingly.

"Whatever," Oliver said. He turned back towards the entrance of Meghan's house. "So what do you think they're talking about?"

Lily rolled her eyes. _Boys_, she thought.

* * *

"Get out!" Meghan said, clutching her stomach as she laughed.

"I'm serious," Joe said, also laughing. "I dressed up as my mom for Halloween when I was seven."

"You're insane," Meghan said.

"Why thank you," Joe said, taking a bow. "So you coming out to our show on Wednesday?"

"Absolutely," Meghan said, nodding. "Hannah'll be there too."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Joe said, nodding in Hannah's direction. Meghan looked over and giggled.

"I love that movie too!" Hannah was saying.

"Really?" Nick asked, grinning.

"Absolutely!" Hannah said, flipping her hair back.

"Well, I see they moved on from mono-syllables," Meghan said quietly to Joe.

"Clearly," Joe replied, nodding in agreement. "You know what's funny, though? Before, they could barely get two words out, but Nick refused to shut up about her when she wasn't around. It was insanely annoying."

"Ah, young love," Meghan said, sighing sarcastically.

"How they grow up so fast," Joe said, playing along.

"My favourite scene was when the spaceship blows up," Nick was saying. "And you think Jimmy Ficks is dead, but he comes flying out the debrey in his space-pod!"

"Oh my gosh!" Hannah said, batting her eyelashes. "Me too!"

"What movie you guys talking about?" Meghan asked.

"_'A Journey Through The Stars'_," Nick replied fondly.

"Great movie," Joe added, nodding. Nick and Hannah quickly resumed their conversation, ignoring Meghan and Joe.

"I guess Hannah forgot that she hates sci-fi movies," Meghan said, laughing.

Joe laughed. "Did you see where Kevin went off to?"

"He went over to talk to my dad," Meghan said, pointing over to where Kevin and Mr. Hollaway were conversing. Meghan suddenly spotted Lily and Oliver, standing by the staircase, and immediately felt guilty about having forgotten them. "Hey guys?" Meghan asked, interrupting Nick and Hannah's conversation. "They're some people I'd like you to meet."

Meghan, followed by Joe, Hannah and Nick (who did not let this little trip stop their flirting session, continuing to make eyes at each other as they walked on), made her way to where her best friends were standing. "Hey Lily," Meghan said. "Hey Ollie. Sorry for ditching you guys."

"It's fine," Lily said sincerely. "Right, Oliver?" Oliver was, once again, glaring at Joe. Lily elbowed him in ribs.

"Right," Oliver replied, rubbing his side.

"Joe, Nick," Meghan said. "These are my friends, Lily Truscott and Oliver Oaken. Lily, Ollie, this is Nick and Joe Jonas."

"It's sooo nice to meet you," Lily said excitingly, grabbing Nick, then Joe's, hand and shaking it really hard.

"Likewise," Joe said, smiling awkwardly. "So where's the infamous Miley you keep talking about?"

"Infamous?" Hannah asked, intrigued. "I mean...I remember her. From last time. Great girl. Great sense of style and--"

"She couldn't make it," Meghan said, glaring at Miley. "She had the stomach flu. I went to see her before. Puke everywhere. It's not pretty."

"Oh," Nick said.

"Well," Hannah said. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Sounds kinda unpleasant," Joe said.

"Any-who," Hannah said, eager to change the subject. "How are you two enjoying the party?" She looked at Lily and Oliver.

"It's not bad," Lily replied.

"You guys already know each other?" Nick asked, gesturing from Lily and Oliver to Hannah.

"Um," Hannah replied. "Y-Yeah."

"They met at one of my concerts," Meghan quickly added.

"Cool," Joe said.

"Hello dears!" Madeleine said suddenly, appearing behind Joe, making everyone jump. "Joe, Nick, Hannah...Oh." She glared at Oliver. "You."

"H-Hello again," Oliver said, wincing in fear. She looked over at Lily. "Oh! I see you brought your dull-normal little girlfriend! How perfectly wonderful!"

"She's not his girlfriend," Meghan snapped. "He doesn't have a girlfriend."

"As long as it stays that way," Madeleine muttered. "Oh, Joe, I was hoping you could convince my daughter to wear that gorgeous Chanel dress I picked out, since your big brown eyes seem to have such an influence over Meghan! But, alas, she's wearing...this...charming, little, oh well, really now, darling, what were you thinking?"

"I like it," Joe said.

"Me too," Oliver chimed, then looked down at his shoes when Madeleine gave him a most evil stare.

"Thanks," Meghan said, looking happily at Oliver.

"Well," Madeleine said. "You kids have fun. I wouldn't be a very good hostess if I didn't mingle!"

"Wow," Nick said once Meghan's mother had left. "That lady is scary."

"Tell me about it," Lily said, shivering in fear.

"So Lily," Meghan said. "You know why Jackson couldn't come?"

"I think he had to work," Lily replied. "Or he was too busy eating chips."

"What?" Hannah and Nick said in unison. They both giggled.

"You guys are so cute," Joe said mockingly.

"Stop it," Meghan said, joining in. Hannah and Nick ignored them, and continued to gaze at each other. "No, seriously, stop it!"

"Maybe we should just let them be," Lily offered.

"I don't think we have much other choice," Joe said, laughing. Meghan laughed too.

Oliver forced a laugh. "Well," he said. "...Pff."

The music suddenly changed to a faster beat, which surprised Meghan. She looked over to the sound system, where Kevin and her father were playing with the dials. They saw Meghan and gave her a thumbs up.

"Leave it to Kev and Mr.H to give this party some life," Joe said laughing.

"Oh!" Hannah said. "Let's dance!" She grabbed Nick by the hand and pulled him into the middle of the room.

"I love this song!" Meghan said excitingly. "Let's crank this part-ay up!"

Joe opened his mouth, as if he was just about to ask Meghan something, but Meghan cut in. "Come on Ollie!" she said, grabbing Oliver's arm. "Dance with me!" They joined Nick and Hannah, who were in full dance mode, as the adults of the party looked at them, shaking their heads in disappointment.

"Well...," Joe said. "You wanna dance, Lily?"

"Would you ever ask me to pass you the chips?" Lily asked seriously.

"No," Joe replied, confused.

"Okay, then," Lily said, shrugging making her way to where her friends were shaking their groove things.


	6. VI: Searching For The Happily Ever After

_"We don't have time left to regret  
It will take more than common sense  
So stop your wondering, take a stand  
Cause there's more to life than just to live."_

VI

Searching For The Happily Ever After

Lily looked out the ocean. She softly pushed her hair out of her face as the cool breeze blew it about. She was on Miley's deck, with Miley and Oliver. She luckily hadn't seen Jackson, because he had gone to school early to hand in a late assignment. She had been avoiding him since the Chips Incident. She was so sure he had liked her! The way he would open the passenger car door for her when they went out, the way he would 'coincidently' put his hand in the bucket of popcorn at the movies at the exact same time as her, so that their hands would touch. Had she misread the signs? Could she have been so in to him that she had started to see what she wanted to see? Maybe she should just forget about him. After all, why would a junior be interested in a lowly freshman? There were plenty of cute boys her own age. Maybe she should just move on. _If only it was that simple_, she sadly thought.

"Oh my gosh!" suddenly came Meghan's voice, pulling Lily out of her deep thoughts and making her jump. Lily had been so out of zone that hadn't even taken note of Meghan's arrival on the deck. "Guess what you guys?!"

"What?" Miley asked, unsure of the source of Meghan hyperactive happiness.

"It is officially two weeks till my Sweet 16!" Meghan exclaimed, jumping happily around. "It's going to be amazing! I found this company, thanks to Rico, actually, that will actually rent you actual sand. So me and my dad are going to build a giant tarp-pool thing and fill it with sand from Costa Rica! And they'll be a stage, and everybody will be in formal beach wear! It's going to be like being at an actual beach! And it'll all take place in my backyard, two weeks from today!"

"Wow," Lily said, flabbergasted. "That sounds awesome!"

"I know!" Meghan said. "And you guys, of course, are invited. I just got to pick the invitations tomorrow morning at my dad's!"

"So who is gonna be invited?" Oliver asked.

"Well," Meghan said, sitting down. "There's you guys, and my dad, my cousins from San Diego are coming down, the Jo Bros, and Mandy, Bianca, Julie and Dylan from the backup dancer crew. And maybe Jackson, if he wants."

"What about your mom?" Lily asked.

"Um," Meghan said. "Oh yeah. I guess she'll be there too."

"Well," Miley said. "We'll definitely be there. Right guys?"

"Of course," Lily said, smiling.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Oliver said, nodding in agreement.

"It's going to be the best night of my life," Meghan said, sighing happily. "I've got everything planned out perfectly."

"I have just one question, though," Oliver declared.

"What's that?" Meghan asked.

"What the heck is formal beach wear?" Oliver asked.

The three girls rolled their eyes. "Boys," they said together.

* * *

"Sweet nibblets!" Miley exclaimed.

"What?" Lily asked, approaching her best friend. They were at school on a sunny Friday morning. The two girls and Oliver had had breakfast with Meghan (who was avoiding her mother, due to the fact that she hadn't approved of the gang's groove-thang shaking during her party a few nights before) before making their way to another day of learning at Seaview High School. It was now lunchtime, and Miley was one of the many people crowed around the notice board next to the vice principal's office.

"Look!" Miley said, pointing to the large poster freshly pinned up to the bulletin board. "Spring Fling!"

"Umm...," Lily said. "Should I be excited?"

"Umm...," Miley said, imitating Lily. "Yes! Look Oliver!" She grabbed Oliver's arm as he passed by and pulled him towards the board. "Isn't this awesome?" She pointed at the poster.

"Yeah...not really," Oliver said.

"See?" Lily said, crossing her arms. "Oliver doesn't care either."

"He's a boy," Miley said. "He doesn't count."

"Exactly," Oliver said. "...Hey!"

"It's just a stupid dance," Lily said.

"Oh come on," Miley said. "Are you telling me there's not one guy in this school that you want to ask you?"

"No," Lily lied, trying not to think about a certain blond junior.

"And Oliver," Miley said, turning to him. "Wouldn't this be the perfect opportunity to ask out Meghan?"

"W-Why would I want to do that?" Oliver said nervously. "I-It's not like I l-like her or anything. That's just...pff."

"Yeah," Miley said sarcastically. "And my Aunt Pearl can sing like an angel."

"But we can't even go, see?" Oliver said, jabbing the poster. "It's on the night of Meghan's party."

"Don't even try that, you donut," Miley said. "It's the day after Meghan's party!"

"Well," Oliver said, making his way towards the cafeteria. "I don't even want to go."

"I'm sure you don't," Miley said, following her friend.

"So I take it you're going?" Lily inquired, right behind Miley.

"Of course!" Miley exclaimed. "I just need to find a date."

"Why don't you ask your little curly-haired singing friend?" Lily said mockingly.

Miley blushed. "I don't know who you're talking about," she said, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Sure," Oliver said. "You don't remember the guy who you spend all of your evenings drooling over when your hair is blond?"

"I do not drool over Nick!" Miley protested.

"I thought you said you didn't know who we were talking about," Lily said, picking up a tray and getting in line.

"Whatever," Miley said. "I'm going to get a table. You get your lunch at meet us there, okay?"

Miley and Oliver walked towards the gang's usual spot in the cafeteria. Lily inched forward as the line slowly moved on. She reached out to grab a juice box, but bumped the hand of someone doing the same.

"Sorry," Lily said, looking up. Her heart dropped into her stomach. It was Jackson.

"Oh," Jackson said, also realizing the identity of the person he had bumped. "Hey."

"Hi," Lily said awkwardly, grabbing the juice box.

"Um," Jackson said, taking a juicebox aswell. "How are you?"

"Pretty good," Lily replied.

"I haven't seen you much lately."

"I've been busy," Lily said, grabbing a bowl of patato salad. "...With, you know, stuff."

"Right," Jackson said, nodding.

"Did you hear about Meghan's party?" Lily asked, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah," Jackson said, taking a plate of spaghetti off of the counter. "She texted me this morning. I've seen to many smiley faces in one text message in my life."

Lily laughed. "She's really pumped about the whole thing."

So...," Jackson said, pulling some crumpled dollar bills out of his pocket and handing them to the lunch lady behind the cash register. "Did you see the poster about Spring Fling?"

"Yup," Lily replied, also handing the cashier some money.

"You gonna go?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know," Lily said.

"Oh, that's too bad. I'll probably go," Jackson said. "Annie Cassidy asked me to go with her in math class before. I think I'll say yes...Maybe."

"Oh," Lily said. "Well I heard from Vicky Andrews that Dylan Hutcherson wanted to ask me. If he does, I'll totally go. He's the captain of the soccer team, you know. Plus, he's so cute."

"Yeah," Jackson said. "Good for you. Well, I gotta go..."

"Me too," Lily said. "Bye."

She made her way over to the table where Oliver and Miley were sitting. They jumped when Lily slammed her tray viciously down on the tabletop. "What's with you?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing," Lily said through gritted teeth. "Nothing at all."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Meghan said, waving, as she entered her backyard. "I'm so sorry I'm late! You wouldn't believe the traffic!"

"It's cool," Miley said, sitting up in the luxurious lawn chair she had propped herself on. "Your groundskeeper let us in."

"That's weird," Meghan said, putting the big white bag she had in her hand down on the patio table. "My mom told Richard to never let anyone in unless they had proper ID. Then again, none of my mom's staff listen to her when she's not around."

"Big surprise there," Lily said.

"You know what's even weirder though?" Oliver said.

"What?" Meghan asked, sitting down next to Lily.

"That you actually have a groundskeeper," Oliver said.

Meghan laughed. "Check this out you guys," she said, grabbing the big white bag from off of the table. She put her hand into it and pulled out a beautiful, flowing white dress with purple flowers.

"Holy cheese!" Lily exclaimed. "It's gorgeous!"

"It's for my Sweet 16!" Meghan said, happily hugging the dress. "And wait till you see this." She carefully placed the dress back in the bag, then pulled out a large red shoebox. She opened them, exposing the magnificent metallic purple strappy sandals that were inside.

"I think I'm in love," Miley said, leaning over to get a better look.

"Can I...touch them?" Lily said, her eyes glazed over.

"Carefully," Meghan said. Miley and Lily both gently petted the stunning footwear, their faces glowing with joy.

"Come on," Oliver said. "It's just shoes."

All three girls turned to him and glared. "Just shoes?" Miley said, offended.

"They're like the meatball avocado 6-cheese and jelly 12-inch sub of shoes," Meghan explained.

"Oh, wow," Oliver said, impressed. "I take that back then."

"I even found a number for a company that'll set up a beach smoothie bar right here!" Meghan said happily. "This is going to be the best night ever. Nothing could ruin this!"

"Oh Meghan, darling!" suddenly came Madeleine's shrill voice, sending shivers down the spines of Meghan's friends. "I have a wonderful surprise for you!" Madeleine entered the backyard, holding a large cardboard box.

"Yes, mother?" Meghan said, quickly putting her shoes away.

"I have the invitations for your Sweet 16!" she declared, shaking the box.

"Really?" Meghan said, surprised. "That's an awfully big box for 18 invitations."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Madeleine said. "There's two hundred and twelve invitations."

"Why did Dad print so many?" Meghan asked.

"Dad?" Madeleine spat. "Your child of a father did not print these! Like I would trust such an important task to a man who ruins my party by putting silly music and frolicking with children half his age! I had these printed down at Patricio's Printing!"

"But...," Meghan said. "I don't get it."

"It's not complicated, dear," Madeleine said. "Look." She pulled out an invitation from the box. It was a very fancy-looking paper, decorated with elegant swirls and printed with a very fancy font. "These are the invitations for your most important party yet. And look at the theme: the roaring twenties!"

Miley, Oliver and Lily's jaw dropped. "Everyone will be dressed in twenties-style ball gowns. And I even put a gorgeous dress on hold for you. It's vintage! It was actually made in the twenties! Oh darling, this is going to be wonderful! You'll finally be able to grow up into a mature lady! This will be the most memorable evening of your life!"

"Yeah," Meghan said, biting down on her lower lip to stop the tears forming in her eyes. "That was the plan."


	7. VII: Silent No More

**Heyy everybody! I know it's been awhile since I updated, but I've been a little depressed due to the lack of reviews. So I've made a new rule: I will not update until I get at least 2 reviews per chapter. I don't think that's asking very much, is it? All you have to do is click the purple button down there and write what you thought of the chapter. Comments, ideas, whatever! Thanks for your cooperation!**

**PS. The song at the end is a Charlee.B. original. And also, you can see the girls' dresses on my profile page. Enjoy!**

* * *

"'_Cause I will, I will speak for myself  
What you see isn't all I am  
I need a place to stand  
I will, I will speak for myself  
There's so much you're missing  
If you cared you'd listen."_

VII

Silent No More

Jackson was buffing the counter at the beach shack, when a disguised and disgruntled Meghan slammed her bag on it and sat down angrily. "Lemonade," Meghan said, throwing a dollar bill at Jackson.

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking, Meghan," Jackson replied, his voice laced with sarcasm. He grabbed a bottle of lemonade from behind him and placed it in front Meghan, who then immediately opened it viciously and took a long sip.

"How are you?" Jackson said, already knowing the answer.

"Fine," Meghan said through gritted teeth. "I mean, my mom has completely taken over my Sweet Sixteen, which is tomorrow, by the way, and turned it into a horrible and lame adult party with 200 people I don't even know! Not only that, but my real friends can't even come because they're not 'high society' enough for that crazy mongrel of a mother! But, I mean, I'm fine! Peachy, really!" She slammed the bottle of lemonade down so hard on the counter, the 'Rico's' sign came unhinged and slipped down an inch.

"I'm glad to see you're taking this so well," Jackson said, looking up at the dangling sign. "I don't see why you just won't tell your mother how you feel about it. About all of it."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Stewart," Meghan snapped. "Lily told me what happened. Pass the chips? Are you insane, man?"

"What!" Jackson said, raising his arms.

"It was the perfect opportunity!" Meghan yelled.

"I choked, okay?" Jackson admitted.

"Tell me something I don't know, nimrod," Meghan said, her eyes narrowing. "I would have been able to forgive you if it had ended there. But no, you, being the nimrod that you are, had to go and tell her you were taking Annie Cassidy to Spring Fling! And now she's going with Dylan Hutcherson! I hope you're happy now, nimrod!"

"Would you quit calling me a nimrod?!" Jackson exclaimed. His tone suddenly changed. "Wait...Lily's going to Spring Fling with Dylan Hutcherson?"

"Yes," Meghan said.

"Great," Jackson said sadly, looking down at the ground. "It's over."

"What?" Meghan said.

"Come on, Megs," Jackson said. "Let's be realistic! You've got Dylan Hutcherson: captain of the soccer team, tall, athletic, and his dad bought him a convertible BMW for his sixteenth birthday last month. And then there's me: short, working for a crazed twelve year old and driving a car that was made before I was born. He wins. He got Lily. I'm done."

"What?" Meghan repeated, shocked and appalled. "You're just going to roll over? You're going to let that meathead win? You've got to fight for her! When you want something this much, when something is this important to you, you fight for it!"

"Maybe you should take your own advice," Jackson said wisely. Before Meghan could respond, Oliver and Miley came up to the beach hut and sat down next to Meghan. "Hey guys," Oliver said casually. "Whatchya talking about?"

"My party tomorrow," Meghan quickly answered. "Which reminds me; I gotta go do some shopping." She smiled and nodded subtlety at Jackson before disappearing off in the distance.

"Poor Meg," Oliver said. "Her mom's really high jacked her birthday. I wish we could do something about it."

Miley's face suddenly lit up with joy. "Maybe there is," Miley said, smiling mischievously. "Come on Oliver, we gotta go find Lily! We don't have much time for this to work!"

"For what to work?" Oliver asked as Miley dragged him off towards her house.

* * *

Miley walked into Meghan monstrosity of a closet, dressed in a long black flapper-style dress, with long white gloves, her blond Hannah hair tucked neatly in an elegant bun. Close behind her was Lola and Oliver. Lily was wearing an extravagant bright pink beaded dress, that matched perfectly to her bubblegum pink hair and feathery boa that was wrapped around her slender body. "Meghan?" Miley called out. "We're here!"

"Awesome!" said Meghan's voice from inside the large rack of clothing at the back of the room. "Hold on, okay guys? I'm almost ready!"

"Good," Lily said, giddy inside at the thought of Meghan's reaction to Miley's plan. The trio had spent the last twenty-four hours prepping in order to give Meghan the best birthday surprise ever. And tonight was the night it would all go down.

"What do you think?" Meghan, revealing herself to her awaiting friends. She was wearing a gold flapper dress, with gold pumps and short white gloves that had had the fingers cut off and the wrists studded with gold-coloured plastic jewels. Her hair was the most shocking of all, which was now short, cut just below her earlobes. On her head was a beaded gold headband that stood out against her jet black hair.

"You cut your hair?" Lily asked.

"No, no," Meghan assured them. "It's a wig. How do you like the outfit, though? It's not too much?"

"It's gorgeous!" Hannah exclaimed.

"You look amazing," Lily said, nodding in agreement.

"Aah...flagma..humina...yah...," was all that Oliver managed to choke out, his jaw nearly dislocated from his head.

"I can't believe that's the dress your mom got you!" Miley said, touching the silky beaded fabric.

"It's not," Meghan said, smiling devilishly. "I bought this one yesterday."

"Won't she get mad?" Lily asked, worried.

"She might," Meghan said, shrugging. "But I decided that it's my birthday and I have the right to dress however I like."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Miley said, subtlety winking at Lily.

"Here's your gift from me," Lily said, holding out a badly wrapped box. "Happy birthday, Meg."

Meghan smiled and opened the box. She pulled what looked like a pile of hair. It was a wig: medium length, blond, with pink and brown highlights. "Aw, Lils," Meghan said, hugging her friend. "It's awesome! Thanks so much!"

"Now you don't have to borrow mine," Lily said. Meghan laughed and squeezed her friend once more.

"My turn!" Miley said happily, handing Meghan a large gift bag.

Meghan grinned once more and pulled out the contents of the bag. It was a large gold bag, decorated with purple hearts and black skulls. "It's the bag I saw in the window at Stella Fabioni's last month!" Meghan exclaimed with glee. "But it was in pink and I said that it would be the perfect bag if it was in..."

"Gold!" Hannah cheered.

"How did you...?" Meghan asked.

"Hannah called up Stella and called in a favour," Miley said happily. Meghan leaped on her friend and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"I guess it's my turn," Oliver said, finally able to get more than syllables out. He handed her a small neatly wrapped package. She carefully opened it and revealed a small purple leather-bound book. She opened it and saw that it was filled with music paper. She closed it and saw that on the cover was engraved in gold letters: "'Music expresses that which cannot be said and on which it is impossible to be silent.' –Victor Hugo-".

"It's for your songs," Oliver said shyly.

"Oh my," Miley said, shocked by the beautiful and meaningful simplicity of Oliver's gift.

"Oliver, I..." Meghan said. "This is the most amazing gift I've ever gotten." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Oliver blushed scarlet. "It's nothing," Oliver mumbled.

"It's not nothing to me," Meghan said, squeezing his hand.

"Aww," Miley and Lily said together, sighing.

Meghan let go of Oliver's hand. "Well anyways," Meghan said, suddenly embarrassed. "Let's go rock the roaring twenties!"

The gang walked out of Meghan's room and out to where a limo was waiting for them. There was a loud bang from the backyard. "What was that?" Meghan asked, turning around.

"Nothing!" Miley said awkwardly. "Let's go! We don't want to keep your mother waiting!"

Miley and Lily quickly got into the car. "Hey Meghan," Oliver said. "Hold up."

"What's up?" Meghan asked, pausing with the car door open.

"I was just wondering...," Oliver stuttered. "If maybe...you wanted to go to the Spring Fling with me?"

"Like at Seaview?" Meghan asked.

"I know it sounds lame, but Miley said it would be fun...," Oliver said, blushing.

"It sounds great," Meghan said, grinning. "And I would love to go with you."

"Really?" Oliver said, his expression suddenly changing.

"It's just I don't think my mom would let me go," Meghan replied sadly. "I mean, my dad totally would. But I don't want to have to put him in that position, you know? They don't need another excuse to fight."

"Oh, okay," Oliver said. "It's fine."

"Sorry," Meghan said, climbing into the limousine. Oliver followed in after her.

It was a short car ride to the luxurious hotel in which Meghan's party was being held. Miley, Lily, Oliver and Meghan pilled out of the car and into the lavishly decorated conference room that Meghan's mother had booked. It was already filled with people, none of whom any of the gang knew. Several people turned towards the teens and muttered 'happy birthday dear' before returning to their conversations. It was exactly how Meghan had suspected: this party was clearly not about her, no matter what it had said on the invitations.

"Darling!" Madeleine exclaimed, making her way towards her daughter. "Happy birth--What's this?" She pointed to Meghan's dress. "And...this?" She pointed at Oliver.

"It's my birthday, Mom," Meghan said. "Can you please just let me have my way this once?"

"I suppose I can let this one slide," Madeleine said. "Well, you have fun now, sweetie. I'm going to be over there, talking with the girls. Ciao, baby!" She kissed Meghan on each cheek and walked off towards a group of middle-aged women.

"That went surprisingly well," Miley said.

"Yeah," Meghan said, shocked.

"Okay, I think it's time we give her her surprise," Lily announced.

"Good idea," Miley said.

"What?" Meghan asked, confused. "What's going on?"

"You know how you wanted a super beach party as your sweet 16?" Miley said.

"Yeah," Meghan said, trying to understand. "But I got this snoozefest instead. What's your point?"

"Well," Lily said. "We talked to your dad and he agreed that you deserved the party that you really wanted."

"So right now, in your backyard," Oliver said. "Is the party you actually wanted, with people you actually know."

"W-what?" Meghan said, her jaw dropping. "But you guys...you and my dad...did...for me?"

"Happy birthday, Meghan," Miley said, grinning.

"And my mom is okay with this?" Meghan said, trying to take the news in stride.

"Well..." Lily said, looking at Miley.

"We didn't ask her," Miley answered. "But it doesn't matter! Let's go!" She gestured towards the exit.

"I have to ask her," Meghan said.

"Why?" Oliver said. "Why can't you just do what you want for a change? When are you going to let her stop controlling you?"

"I...," Meghan said. "I know what you guys are thinking. I know that I need to do things my way. I know that I need to live my own life. I know all this, okay? But it's not that simple."

"Then make it that simple," Oliver said.

"I can't," Meghan said. "Not right now." She walked over to where her mother was chatting with some of her girlfriends. Her mother was in deep conversation and clearly had not noticed the arrival of her daughter and her friends.

"I don't know what's gotten into her, really," Madeleine was saying. "Those...people she's been hanging out with lately. I mean, one of them was clearly raised in some dumpy trailer in Tennessee. And the blond one, well, she might as well been born a boy by the way she acts. And don't even get me started on that boy. Does he really think he has a chance in the world with my Meghan? She is far too good for that low-life..."

Suddenly, like bottle pumped with too much air, Meghan exploded. The anger and confusion and insecurities that had been growing inside of her for the past sixteen years had finally reached the surface. She had taken the criticism, the controlling behaviour, the suffocation for one second too long.

"What did you just say about my friends?" Meghan snapped viciously at her mother.

"Excuse me?" her mother said, turning to face her enraged daughter.

"No," Meghan said. "I am so done excusing you."

"How dare you--" Madeleine said, baffled.

"No, how dare you!" Meghan said, cutting her mother off. "How dare you talk about my friends like that! How dare you talk like that about the people who actually care about me! About what I want! I've let you criticise my clothes, my music, but I will not stand by and let you criticise the people that I love."

"Okay," Madeleine said sternly, looking around. People had begun to stare. "That's enough, Meghan."

"No," Meghan said. "You don't get it, do you? Do you not know everything that I've done for you? What I've done to make you happy? I've always done everything you wanted! I spent my whole life living the way you wanted that I forgot who I was. I had no idea what I wanted, what I needed, for me! Then I met Miley and Oliver and Lily, and they made me see who I am! And do you know where I met them? At school!" Madeleine's jaw dropped. "Yeah, that's right, I went to school! Like a regular person! Because guess what? I am a regular person! And I love eating peanut butter and pickle sandwiches, and I love surfing and baking and writing my own songs. Which are really good, by the way! You would know that if you ever took the time to let me be myself! Because it took me nearly sixteen years to figure that out. For sixteen years, I let you dictate my life, but that's over today. I will not let you spend another second controlling me. And for the record, I'm moving out. I'm going to live with Dad."

"I don't think so," Madeleine said.

"I wasn't asking you," Meghan continued. "I was telling you how it's going to be. And also, you're soo fired. I'm going to record the songs that I wrote from now on. Do you know what my friends did for me? They threw me a real party; the party that I wanted. And that's where I'm going right now. Oh, and I'm going to Spring Fling tomorrow at my school. Bye."

"Hold your horses, young lady!" Madeleine shouted at her daughter's turned back. "I did all of this for you! Because I love you! Because you're my daughter! And this is how you repay me?"

"Your daughter?" Meghan echoed, turning back around. "This is not how someone treats their daughter! I want more than anything to be your daughter, for you to be my mother, but that's not how it is. Right now, you're my manager and I'm your client. Don't you see it? This is the only way you can ever be my mother. But not right now. Right now, I'm going to my Sweet Sixteen." She turned back towards the door and walked away; Lily, Miley and Oliver right on her tail.

* * *

"You were so great," Miley said for the third time.

"Thank you," Meghan said, beaming.

"You're welcome," Miley said.

"Not just for that," Meghan said. "But for everything. I wouldn't have been able to do any of it without you guys."

"That's what friends are for," Oliver said, smiling.

"Hey, kitten!" Mr. Hollaway said, hugging his daughter from behind. "Are you enjoying your party?"

"Yes!" Meghan said, running her hand through her wig-free hair.

"I'm glad you got to where the dress you told so much about," Mr. Hollaway said.

"Isn't it great?" Meghan asked, spinning around in her flowery dress.

"Happy birthday, kiddo!" Kevin Jonas said as he and his brothers approached the group.

"Thank you!" Meghan replied, giving the eldest Jonas brother a hug. She then gave Nick and Joe a big bear hug.

"Hey Hannah," Nick said, blushing.

"Hey," Hannah said, blushing as well.

"This is quite a party you got going on here, Hollaway," Joe said.

"Thanks," Meghan replied. "It was all them, though." She pointed at Oliver, Lily and Hannah.

"Good job, man," Joe said, putting out his hand to Oliver.

Oliver looked at it for a while before looking up at Meghan, then shook Joe's outstretched hand. "Thanks, bro," Oliver said.

"Okay guys," Meghan said. "Now it's time for my surprise for you." She ran off towards the stage and grabbed the mic. "Hey everybody," Meghan said. He reached over and took a guitar from one of the bad members. "Thank you all so much for being here. I thought I'd share a little song that I wrote. This is for all of my friends who never let me be anyone else but me.

Running through life like a giant wheel,

So lost, confused, don't know what's real.

Cause I've been living by your rules since the day I was born,

Between me and you I was so torn.

I let you lead me around through it all,

Never being proud or standing tall,

For everything I wished I could be,

Everything I wished you could see.

But now, I'm breaking the mould,

I'm done with doing what I'm told.

I'm breaking out, breaking free of you,

Gonna shine, let my true colours shine through.

I'll sing my songs like there's no tomorrow,

Cause I'm done living in regret and sorrow.

I can't let you hold me back anymore,

I can't be one keeping the score.

With a little boost from my true friends,

I'm going to reach my dreams, true till the end.

I think it's time that you see,

That it's my time to

Break free.

No more living in the shadows and in the dark,

I'm gonna be true to my own heart.

You won't be keeping me under your thumb,

No matter what you say, I'm not that dumb.

I now know how I truly feel,

I've got hope, I've got joy,

And it's all so real.

But now, I'm breaking the mould,

I'm done with doing what I'm told.

I'm breaking out, breaking free of you,

Gonna shine, let my true colours shine through.

I'll sing my songs like there's no tomorrow,

Cause I'm done living in regret and sorrow.

I can't let you hold me back anymore,

I can't be one keeping the score.

With a little boost from my true friends,

I'm going to reach my dreams, true till the end.

I think it's time that you see,

That it's my time to

Break free.

They've shined their light,

It felt so right.

They let me in,

It was all so bright.

Thanks to those true ones I found myself,

And I'm done letting you put me on a shelf.

I'm breaking out, breaking free of you,

Gonna shine, let my true colours shine through.

I'm breaking out, breaking free of you,

Gonna shine, let my true colours shine through.

I'll sing my songs like there's no tomorrow,

Cause I'm done living in regret and sorrow.

I can't let you hold me back anymore,

I can't be one keeping the score.

With a little boost from my true friends,

I'm going to reach my dreams, true till the end.

I think it's time that you see,

I think it's time that you see,

That it's my time to

My time to

My time to

Break free.


	8. VIII: Under The Stars

"_Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to  
Let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you."_

VIII

Under The Stars 

To say that Meghan's speech had made waves would have been the understatement of the century.

The following day, every single gossip and tabloid magazine, website blog and talk show was with pictures and quotes and opinions.

Some were calling her an ungrateful little diva; others applauded her courage and were glad to see Madeleine Birwith put in her place.

Bu t no one was as proud of Meghan that her three best friends.

"Look at this!" Lily exclaimed. " 'Meghan's Mommy Monologue' got 6000 views in the past 2 hours! It's the most watched video of the week!" She happily pointed at Miley's computer screen, her friends all gathered around.

"Wow," Meghan said, sighing excitingly. "I can't believe all this happened in less than 24 hours!"

"I told you things would change," Oliver replied, smiling at her.

"Yeah," Meghan said, nodding. "I guess I just didn't think..."

"Everybody and their momma would care?" Miley offered.

"Speaking of mothers," Oliver said. "Have you talked to yours yet?"

"Yah," Meghan replied, leaning back on Miley's bed. "We spoke for like 2 hours when she got home last night."

"So what did she say?" Lily asked.

"She realized that she had spent my whole life being my manger and not my mom," Meghan replied. "She agreed that our relationship would be better off if I move in with my dad. So tomorrow you guys have to help me pack all my stuff."

"Do you really think all your stuff is going to fit into your dad's tiny loft?" Oliver said, laughing.

"You know, Meghan," Lily said, putting her arm around her friend's shoulders. "If you really need some help, I'll gladly take some of your shoes. To make sure you have enough room at your dad's, of course."

"And I'd gladly take that Stella Fabioni dress you wore at the VMA's," Miley added, sitting down next to Meghan.

Meghan rolled her eyes and laughed. "It's okay, guys. As...nice is that is, my dad was so happy that I'm going to move in with him full time, he said that he'd be willing to give up his 'bachelor pad' for something with a walk-in. And more than one bathroom."

"That's great," Oliver said. "I guess things are looking up for you, eh?"

"Looks like it," Meghan replied, smiling.

"Speaking of which," Miley said, pushing Oliver towards the door. "There's only 3 hours till Spring Fling, so we gotta get ready."

"But it's in such a---" Oliver began.

"Buh-bye!" Miley said, cutting him off, and then shut the door in his face.

"Let's go, girls!" Lily exclaimed, leaping off Miley's bed. The trio rushed towards the Hannah closet. Meghan and Lily and hung their dresses in there earlier that day.

"This going to be the best night ever!" Miley squeal, reaching for her dress.

"I doubt it'll top last night," Meghan replied. "Nick isn't going to be there." Lily, curling iron in hand, made kissy faces at Miley.

"That's what you think," Miley said, grinning mischievously.

"What?" Meghan and Lily said together.

"How did you manage that?" Meghan asked.

"Being a member of the dance committee, I have to attend the dance," Miley explained. "But my dad 'coincidently' punished me by making me spend the night with my great aunt in Santa Barbara. So to make it up to my committee mates, I asked my ex Jake Ryan to ask his buddy Hannah Montana to perform a few songs at the dance. And then Hannah asked the Jonas Brothers of they wanted to perform 'We Go The Party With Us' with her."

"Nice plan," Lily said, rubbing her hands together Meghan nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Miley said, grinning. "The Spring Fling may not top your party, Meg, but you can bet it'll be a night to remember."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Lily!" Meghan exclaimed, looking around the beautifully decorated gym. It looked as though the girls had walked into a perfectly clear summer night; the ceiling was sparkling like a thousand tiny stars. "I cannot believe this is the same place I hit Oliver with a dodge ball in!"

"I know!" Lily cheered. She was wearing a high-collared halter dress, made with beautiful midnight blue silk. Her hair was loose and curled into light ringlets.

Meghan looked around and saw people pointing and whispering. "I should have seen that coming," Meghan sighed. She was wearing a knee-length red dress and gold kitten heels. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and her thick bangs were clipped back.

"Come on," Lily said, grabbing Meghan's arm. "Let's go find our dates." The pair made their way towards the stage, where Oliver and Dylan were waiting.

"Whoa, dude!" Dylan exclaimed, punching Oliver in the arm. "You didn't say your date was _Meghan Hollaway_!"

"Um, yeah," Oliver replied.

"She is so smokin', dude!" Dylan said excitingly.

"Does he not realize I'm standing right here?" Meghan whispered to Lily.

"Does he not realize that _I'm _standing right here?" Lily whispered back, then rolled her eyes.

"Oh, hey Lily," Dylan said, nodding in her direction. "You look...awesome?"

"Thanks," Lily replied. She could not believe how...dumb Dylan was. How could someone so hot be such a...caveman? Lily was about to make up some excuse to leave when she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Jackson walk in, a blonde bombshell on his arm.

"Come on, Dylan," Lily said through gritted teeth, grabbing her date viciously by the collar of his shirt. "Let's dance." She dragged him towards the dance floor.

"Wow," Meghan said, looking from Lily to Jackson, who had seen Lily and started dancing with his date. "Those two are such babies."

"Yeah," Oliver said, nodding in agreement. "Wait...why?"

"Because of just admitting their feelings for one another," Meghan explained. "They're embarking in a ridiculous game in which they're shamelessly using people to win. But instead of making the other jealous enough to make the first move, they're just making more rounds in this game that can have no winner."

"Um, okay," Oliver said. "They're babies. Got it."

"Ladies and gentlemen," the principal announced from the stage, his voice booming from the speakers. "May I have your attention please!" The music played on and the students kept dancing; no one paid attention to what the principal had to say. "Please settle down, people!" He fruitlessly yelled, trying to get the crowd to listen to him.

"Hey! Everybody! Shut it and listen to me!" Amber yelled, having grabbed the mic from the hopeless principal. The music and dancing came to a halt and all eyes were on the devious diva. "Like, please!"

"Okay," Ashley chimed in. "It's time for the---"

"It time for the moment you've all been waiting for!" Amber interrupted, shoving Ashley aside. "Please welcome the Jonas Brothers, and my close, personal friend, Hannah Montana!"

The crowed screamed and cheered as Hannah and the boys came on stage. "C'mon guys, tell me what we're doin', we're hangin' around when we could be all over the place," Hannah sang.

"Come on, Ollie!" Meghan chirped happily. "Let's dance!" The crowd parted as the couple came through, pointing and whispering as the pair made their way to Lily and Dylan. "Turn this park into a club, the light are stars, and the moon is the vibe from above!" Meghan yelled, singing along. She laughed and jumped with her friends, dancing around the gym.

Hannah and the Jonas Brothers played a couple more songs before heading off backstage, where Amber and Ashley were waiting while Oliver and Lily were hiding off to the side, waiting for the devilish duo to leave.

"Oh, my, gosh!" Amber cried, giving a surprised Hannah a big hug. "You guys were like, awesome!"

"Like, totally awesome," Ashley said flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes at Kevin.

"Totally," Amber said, leaning against Nick and winking.

"Um, thanks," Nick replied awkwardly.

"You boys are always awesome," Ashley said, touching Kevin's arm.

"And hot," Amber said, nodding, still leaning on Nick.

Hannah glared at her and crossed her arms. "Okay then!" Hannah said loudly. "Time for you two to go!" She pushed Amber and Ashley towards the exit of the stage.

"But we---" Amber replied, reaching for Nick.

"It's been real nice seeing y'all!" Hannah said, shoving the struggling girls through the door.

"Call me!" Ashley yelled as Hannah slammed the door behind her.

"Wow," Meghan said, as she, Lily and Oliver came out of hiding. "Do you realize that's the second time today you've slammed the door in someone's face?"

"Why do they always have to be so..." Hannah said, searching for the right word.

"Amber and Ashley?" Lily offered.

"Exactly," Hannah agreed, snapping her fingers.

"You've met those two before?" Nick asked.

"Um..." Hannah replied.

"Yeah, we have," Meghan said. "Amber was on 'Singing with the Stars' with Hannah last year, right?"

"R-right," Hannah replied. "And...and they were harassing me before we went on."

"So you guys ready?" Meghan asked her friends.

"Ready for what?" Kevin asked.

"To dance!" Meghan answered.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Meg," Hannah said.

"Why not?" Meghan said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, you know," Hannah replied. "The fans. You saw how crazy everyone was when we were on stage, imagine how it'll be if we're out there in the crowd!"

"Don't worry, girl!" Roxy said, suddenly appearing behind Oliver, making him jump. "I'll take care of them mobs. Nobody's getting by Roxy! You go out there and shake it!" She pushed the group out the door and towards the dance floor.

"Where did Dylan go, anyway?" Hannah whispered to Lily as Roxy effortlessly fought off the fans.

"I told him I had to go to the bathroom," Lily replied. "I'd better go find him before anyone spots me with you." She gave Hannah a small wave and disappeared into the crowd.

The group made their way across the floor and found themselves a secluded place to dance.

"I don't think so, Blondie!" Roxy yelled at a short blond girl who was trying to throw herself at Nick. "Step away from the Fro Bro! Hah-ya!" The girl screamed and ran away as Roxy approached her.

After a couple more of these incidents, the message became clear: let the pop stars enjoy the dance, or be prepared to have Crouching Tiger Hidden Roxy unleashed on you. So the fans just let them dance.

"Where'd Lily go?" Meghan asked Oliver after several minutes of their friend's absence.

"Here I am!" Lily said, appearing behind Meghan and Oliver; Dylan, bearing his usual vacant expression, on her arm. Meghan glanced at Dylan, then over at Jackson, who was at the edge of the dance floor, shuffling his feet and looking insanely bored with his date.

"Come, Lily!" Meghan said loudly, pulling Lily by the arm. "Dance with me over here!"

"Why?" Lily asked as Meghan pulled her away from Oliver and Dylan. "What's up with you?"

"What's up with me?" Meghan asked, dancing with Lily. "What's wrong with _you_?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, twirling around.

"Dylan Hutcherson?" Meghan said bluntly. "Are you kidding me?"

"What's wrong with Dylan?" Lily asked.

"Come on, Lily!" Meghan replied. "He's a clueless, brainless, classless jock!"

"So?" Lily said. "He's super hot, and he's got a great car!"

"Since when is that how you choose your dates?" Meghan asked seriously, spinning Lily by the hand.

"Well...I..." Lily said.

"Exactly," Meghan said. "You know you can do better than him."

"Like who?" Lily said. Meghan grabbed her hand and spun her so she was facing the direction of a certain Rico's employee.

"J-Jackson?" Lily said. "I..."

"Really like him?" Meghan said.

"But...I..." Lily stuttered.

"No," Meghan said sternly. "No but's. No doubts. You like him, right? So go for it! Stop wasting your time with hollow-headed pretty boys! Now go!"

"Okay, okay," Lily said, gaining confidence. "I can do this, right?"

"Right!" Meghan said, smiling. "And look, he's making it easier on you." Meghan pointed towards Jackson, who was making his way towards the girls.

"Hey girls," Jackson said.

"Hey Jackson," Meghan said still smiling. "I'm going to find Ollie. Bye." She turned around and disappeared into the swarm of people.

"Listen, Lil---" Jackson began.

"Do you want to dance?" Lily said quickly.

"Sure," Jackson replied. Just as they began dancing, the music changed to the Jonas Brothers' 'When You Look Me In The Eyes'.

"Oh," Lily said, stepping closer to Jackson.

"Um," Jackson replied. Lily placed her hands on his shoulders. He slowly placed his own on Lily's hips. There was an awkward two feet between them.

"So," Jackson said as they swayed to the music, looking at Lily's feet.

"I'm up here, you know," Lily said, smiling.

"Right," Jackson replied, looking up to Lily's face. "Sorry...it's just...me and you, you know?"

"Yeah," Lily replied. "Wait...no. What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Jackson replied. "It's just...a couple of months ago, you were just Miley's best friend...but now...it's different, you know?"

"Yeah," Lily said.

"But it's a good different," Jackson replied.

Suddenly, someone bumped forcefully into Lily making her fall into Jackson, and closing the awkward gap between them.

"Sorry Meghan said, dancing closely with Oliver. "I didn't see you there, Lily." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Well, that was subtle of her," Lily said, as Meghan and Oliver danced away from them. Lily was now mere inches from Jackson.

"Well, Meghan has always been the queen of subtlety," Jackson said sarcastically, laughing.

"Look at them," Lily said, nodding in Meghan and Oliver's direction. Jackson looked over; Meghan and Oliver were whirling and twirling gracefully together about 30 feet away from Lily and Jackson. "Who knew Oliver was such a good dancer?"

"I think Meghan brings out the inner dancer in him," Jackson offered jokingly.

"She seems to have that effect on him," Lily agreed. "She has a tendency to bring out a lot of things in him. Other people too."

"Why yes she does. Very annoyingly, I might add," Jackson said. Lily giggled.

"I heard that," Meghan said, as she and Oliver glided by Jackson and Lily.

"You've really got to work on your subtlety," Oliver said as he and Meghan moved away from Lily and Jackson.

"I enjoy my not so subtle subtlety," Meghan replied, grinning mockingly. "It's one of my many quirks."

Oliver laughed."Check out Miley," Oliver said, looking over Meghan's head towards the blond pop star. Meghan softly twirled herself around in order to get closer to Hannah, who was dancing extremely closely with Nick.

"Geez, an ant would barely have room to move between those two," Meghan said, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, young love," Oliver mocked in a dreamy voice.

"Speaking of which," Meghan said. "It looks like Lily and Jackson took my hint." She was looking over to where the couple in question were laughing and talking and dancing, just as close to one and other as they were before; all thanks to Meghan's lack of subtlety. "I can't hear what they're saying." She danced herself closer to the pair.

"I'm supposed to be the one leading, you know," Oliver grumbled as Meghan moved them across the dance floor.

"Oh, stop whining, baby," Meghan said, trying to listen in on Lily and Jackson's conversation, as the song ended.

"Well," Lily said, breaking away from Jackson.

"Yeah," Jackson said, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He looked up at Lily. "Hey, you wanna get out of here? Maybe go to the beach?"

She glanced over at Dylan, who was impressing some of his friends by drinking straight out of the punch bowl without his hands. "Sure," Lily replied, looking back at Jackson. "Let's go."


End file.
